The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium, which is mounted on an external recording device and the like of a computer, and a manufacturing method for the same.
In magnetic recording media requiring high recording density and low noise, a variety of compositions and constructions for the magnetic layer and a variety of materials and the like for the non-magnetic base layer have been proposed in the prior art. Particularly in recent years, magnetic recording media, having a granular magnetic layer with a construction in which magnetic crystal grains are surrounded by a non-magnetic grain boundary of a non-magnetic oxide or nitride, have been proposed.
For example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Number 8-255342, a medium is obtained by the following method: a non-magnetic film, a ferromagnetic film, and a non-magnetic film are layered in sequence on top of a substrate; next, by performing heat treatment at 400 degrees C or greater, the ferromagnetic crystal grains of the ferromagnetic film, which is interposed between non-magnetic films above and below, are dispersed to form a granular magnetic layer (recording layer). It is disclosed that the medium can achieve low noise. In this case, silicon oxide or nitride is used as the non-magnetic films. In addition, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,473, using a CoNiP target to which an oxide such as SiO2 and the like has been added, RF sputtering is conducted. As a result, a medium is obtained, in which there is formed a granular magnetic layer having a construction, wherein magnetic crystal grains are surrounded by a non-magnetic oxide and are individually separated. It is disclosed that a high coercivity and low noise can be realized.
In these granular magnetic layers, the construction is one in which the crystal phase of a non-magnetic non-metal physically disperses the magnetic grains. As a result, it is thought that the low noise property is achieved because the magnetic interaction between magnetic grains is reduced, and the formation of zigzag magnetic domain walls generated in the transition region of the recording bits can be suppressed. With the CoCr metal magnetic layer used in the prior art, Cr is segregated from Co magnetic grains by forming the film at a high temperature, and this results in Cr being precipitated in the grain boundary, and the magnetic interaction between magnetic grains is reduced. However, with granular magnetic layers, because materials of non-magnetic non-metals are used as the grain boundary phase, they are more easily segregated as compared to the Cr of the prior art, and the isolation of the magnetic grains can be comparatively easily accelerated. In particular, with the CoCr metal magnetic layer of the prior art, heating of the substrate temperature to 200 degrees C or greater, prior to film formation, is a requirement for adequate segregation of Cr. In contrast, with a granular magnetic layer, as in the above described U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,473, it has an advantage of the non-magnetic non-metal substance being segregated even without heating prior to film formation.
However, the magnetic recording media with the above granular magnetic layer have the following problems.
(1) Even though a magnetic recording media having a granular magnetic layer can have low noise, in order to have the desired magnetic property and especially a strong coercivity Hc, a relatively large amount of Pt must be added to the Co alloy. Even with the above described U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,473, in order to have a coercivity of around 2400 Oe, an expensive Pt of 11 atomic % is needed. In contrast, in order to have a similar coercivity with the Co metal magnetic layer of the prior art, a Pt of, at most, only around 5 atomic % is required. In recent years, in conjunction with increasing magnetic recording density, an extremely high coercivity of 3000 Oe or greater has been demanded. When this is considered, magnetic recording media with a granular magnetic layer requiring large amounts of expensive Pt invites increasing costs.
(2) In addition, with the granular magnetic layer, the fine construction, and especially the grain boundary segregation construction, is mainly determined by the amount of non-magnetic non-metal substances in its magnetic layer. It became clear from research by the present inventors that its properties are relatively insensitive to the film formation process. In contrast, with the CoCr alloy magnetic layer of the prior art, the segregation construction can be controlled mainly by the substrate heating temperature during the film formation process. As a result, even with the same composition, it is relatively easy to control the magnetic property and the electromagnetic conversion property through the film formation process.
Upon considering each of the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a magnetic recording medium having a granular magnetic layer, in which a high coercivity can be achieved with a small Pt composition ratio, costs can be reduced, and a degree of freedom in controlling its properties through the film formation process is available.
In order to solve the above problems, the present invention provides a magnetic recording medium having at least a non-magnetic base layer and a magnetic layer layered in this sequence on top of a non-magnetic substrate, wherein the magnetic layer comprises ferromagnetic crystal grains and a surrounding non-magnetic grain boundary; a non-magnetic middle layer, comprising non-magnetic oxide or nitride, is formed between the non-magnetic base layer and the magnetic layer.
The magnetic layer of the present invention is a granular magnetic layer, having crystal grains with ferromagnetism and a non-magnetic grain boundary which surrounds these grains. Prior to forming this granular magnetic layer, a non-magnetic middle layer, comprising a non-magnetic oxide or nitride, is formed on top of the non-magnetic base layer. The non-magnetic oxide or nitride can form a fine, island-like film. At the time of film formation of the granular magnetic layer, this island-like film becomes the stationing for the ferromagnetic crystal grains and the growth nuclei for the non-magnetic grain boundary. As a result, fine dispersion of the ferromagnetic crystal grains in the granular magnetic layer is hastened, and a high coercivity can be obtained even with a small Pt composition ratio. A low cost magnetic recording medium with a granular magnetic layer can be provided. In addition, by controlling the film formation conditions (gas pressure and the like) of the non-magnetic middle layer, which acts as the base for the granular magnetic layer, the dispersion structure and the like of the magnetic crystal grains can be controlled, and the magnetic properties and the electromagnetic conversion properties can be controlled.
In order to form the non-magnetic middle layer, comprising a non-magnetic oxide or nitride, into an island-like film, the thickness of the film must be small. If the film is too thick, it develops from an island-like film into a continuous film. If the film thickness is 13 nm or less, it does not develop into a continuous film, and a high coercivity is achieved. Of course if the film is too thin, an adequate island-like film is not formed. Preferably, with a thickness from about 1to about 10 nm, an extremely high coercivity can be achieved. More preferably, with a thickness from about 2 to about 5 nm, a high coercivity of around 3000 Oe can be achieved.
The island-like construction of the non-magnetic layer contributes to planar fine partitioning. For the magnetic layer which is formed above it, this island-like construction is thought to take on the role as a stationing for the ferromagnetic crystal grains and as a growth nucleus for the non-magnetic crystal boundaries. In order to develop more fully the function as the growth nucleus for the non-magnetic grain boundary, the oxide or nitride which forms the non-magnetic middle layer is preferably the same as the substance of the non-magnetic grain boundary contained in the magnetic layer. In so doing, a higher coercivity can be achieved.
A non-magnetic grain boundary contained in the magnetic layer preferably comprises an oxide or nitride of at least one element selected from the group consisting of Cr, Co, Si, Al, Ti, Ta, Hf, and Zr. Furthermore, carbides are also possible. In addition, for the substance which forms the non-magnetic middle layer, carbides can similarly be used. In addition, ferromagnetic crystal grains contained in the magnetic layer preferably comprise an alloy in which at least one element selected from the group consisting of Cr, Ni, and Ta is added to CoPt alloy.
Furthermore, the non-magnetic base layer preferably comprises Cr or a Cr alloy. For the non-magnetic substrate, crystallized glass and chemical strengthened glass can be used of course, but in addition, plastics can also be used. This is because the film formation of the granular magnetic layer can be conducted without prior heating of the substrate.
The manufacturing method for the magnetic recording medium with the above construction comprises: a process for forming the non-magnetic base layer on top of the non-magnetic substrate which has not been heated beforehand; a process for forming an island-like film, comprising non-magnetic oxide or nitride, on top of the non-magnetic base layer; a process for forming a magnetic layer, having ferromagnetic crystal grains and a non-magnetic grain boundary which surrounds these grains, on top of the island-like film. Because prior heating is not conducted, a plastic can be used as the substrate.
In addition, the method for manufacturing the magnetic recording medium of the present invention comprises: a process for forming the non-magnetic base layer on top of the non-magnetic substrate; a process for forming the island-like film, comprising non-magnetic oxide or nitride, on top of the non-magnetic base layer by reactive sputtering in a mixture gas atmosphere of oxygen or nitrogen gas mixed in Ar gas; a process for forming a magnetic layer, having ferromagnetic crystal grains and a non-magnetic grain boundary which surrounds these grains, on top of the island-like film. With regard to the gas pressure for this mixture gas, if it is 15 mTorr or greater, the oxide or nitride can be formed stably, and a high coercivity can be achieved. Furthermore, if the mixture gas pressure is 20 to 40 mTorr, a high coercivity can be achieved.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a magnetic recording medium which includes a non-magnetic base layer having layered upon it, in sequence, a non-magnetic middle layer and a magnetic layer. The magnetic layer has ferromagnetic crystal grains surrounded by non-magnetic grain boundaries. The non-magnetic middle layer is formed of a non-magnetic oxide or nitride, and is disposed between the non-magnetic base layer and the magnetic layer. The non-magnetic oxide or nitride in the middle layer forms a fine, island-like film. At the time of film formation of the granular magnetic layer on the middle layer, this island-like film performs stationing for the ferromagnetic crystal grains and the growth nucleus for the non-magnetic grain boundary. As a result, fine dispersion of the ferromagnetic crystal grains in the granular magnetic layer is hastened, and a high coercivity is obtained even with a small Pt composition ratio. The available reduction in Pt composition ratio reduces the cost of the magnetic recording medium. Controlling the film formation conditions to which the non-magnetic middle layer is exposed controls the dispersion structure and the like of the magnetic crystal grains in the magnetic layer. This, in turn, controls the magnetic properties and the electromagnetic conversion properties of the magnetic recording medium.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.